I Won't Say I'm In Love
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Preview for my new story, Hero of Egypt. Young Yugi has fallin in love with the new celebrity, Yami. Will he admit it? Or will something stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Yin: Hey this is a preview to my new story, Hero of Egypt. So look out for this story soon!

Yang: Get on with it.

Yin: Ok, Yugi.

Yugi: Yin doesn't own YuGiOh or Hercules.

"**Singing"=Yugi**

_**"Singing"=Muses**_

"Normal"

* * *

Yugi sat on a fountain, smiling at the Aihana* Yami gave him. Then he frowned at the flower and put his hand on his chin.

He said " What is the matter with me." he sighed " You'd think a boy would learn." He got up and walked over to a cupid statue. He sang.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**

**I guess I've already won that**

He pushed the cupid statue away, so that it was pointing away from him. He walked past the Muses Tea,Mai,Serenity,Lily, and Ishizu, singing.

**No man is worth the aggravation**

The Muses turned their heads torward him as he sang.

**That's ancient history, b****een there, done that!**

_Yugi tossed the amethyst and crimson flower away from him. Lily caught it as the Muses began to sing._

_**Who'd'ya think you kidding,**_

_**He's the earth and heaven to you,**_

_**Trying to keep it hidden,**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you,**_

_**Boy ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how your feeling **_

_**and who you're thinking of**_

Lily walked over to where Yugi was sitting and waved the flower in front of him. Yugi sighed and got up, ignoring the flower, and started walking. Lily stood there, shocked, then put her hands on her hips, huffing

Yugi flung his hand back singing,

**Oh, no chance, no way. I won't say it no,no**

_**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh**_

Yugi shuddered and sang

**It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in Love**

_**Ah-ah-ah Shoo-doo shoo-doo oo-oo-oo**_

Yugi hugged himself as he stood next to a statue of a couple hugging.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feelsso good when you start out...**

_**Ahh...**_

**My head is screming get a grip boy before you cry your heart out**

He walked passed a statue of two people kissing.

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Honey, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That ya got,got,got it bad**_

Yugi leapt across the stepping stones in the pond. The last on dipped. Stumblin, Yugi almost fell, but he caught the hand of a Yami statue. Yugi looked up and stepped away singing

**Oh no chance, no way i won't say it no, no**

Something was pulling Yugi to the statue of Yami and before he knew it he was running a hand over its face lovingly.

**_Give up, give in_**

**_check the grin, you're in love_**

Yugi caught his actions and stepped away, forcing his face away from the Yami statue's handsome face. He sang.

**This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in Love**

**_Your doin flips, read our lips,_**

**_ You're in love_**

**_Shoo-doo shoo-doo_**

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

_**(Corus)He won't say In Love**_

**Get off my case**

** I won't say it**

_**Boy, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K you're in love**_

Yugi walked over to the fountain he was at before and sat down. The Muses lifted the forgotten flower up and set it down. Yugi leaned back placing his hand ,unknowingly, on the flower. Shocked, he pulled his hand back, but smiling gently when he realized it was the flower Yami gave to him. He sang softly as he stroked the flowers' crimson and amethyst petals.

**Oh... At least out loud**

**I won't say I'm in Love**

_**Shoo-doo shoo-doo shoo-doo **_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la haa**_

Yugi layed down gently sighing happily as he did, petting the petals of the Aihana. A sudden crack made him sit up quickly. he turned to see who it was and gasped.

* * *

Yin: Annddd...STOP! Ok people, that's a wrap. Let's go home now.

Yami:WHAT! YOUR ENDING IT THERE!

Yin: Yup! Ahhh Cliffhangers, makes all writers seem evil.

Bakura: You are evil and insane, let's not forget the insane part.

Yin: *Bows* Thank you, thank you.

Yang:*looks out of the window bored out of mind* Hey look Yin you have guest.

Yin: We have a window? And what guest!?

Yugi & Ryou:*Sweatdrops* They one's with torches and pitchforks.

Moon: Also you might want to run. Yami looks like he wants to kill you, or send you to the Shadow Realm*Shrugs* Whichever one comes first.

Yin:*runs into closet that has cake in it*

Yami: HOW DARE YOU END IN THERE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUT IN GEAR WITH YOUR STORIES, MISSY. THAT MEANS NOW! *Banging on the closet door along with mob*

Yugi: Umm... Review?

Yin:SAVE ME!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yin: Hey People. I know how much you hate author's note but I want to make this clear *clears throat*

THESE STORY IS A PREVIEW OF MY STORY HERO OF EGYPT. I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON IT AND I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE IT UP BY SOMETIME TONIGHT. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND HAVE A NICE DAY

Yang: *Stomps into room* SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! I'M TRING TO SLEEP.

Yin: MAKE ME!

Yang: *holds up shadow ball* Ohhh I will. *eye twitch and evil smile*

Yin: EEPP! * runs away

Yang: *chases* GET BACK HERE!


End file.
